pictophilefandomcom-20200214-history
🎰
Background Info Benny is a Pictophile user who is based off the hit 2010 game Fallout: New Vegas. ''His personality is very friendly and open. he also takes pride in his "retro personality". because of his obsession with the 1950s, he has gained the title "The worlds youngest Baby Boomer". Benny almost exclusively posts fallout, with the rare exception of Vintage themed memes, shout outs, and and SEEDS related posts. Anti Benny Memes Benny is well known for the string of ironic memes surrounding him. Titled "''Anti Benny" Memes, these posts "bully" him. However, Benny finds them quite funny, and plays along. in contrast to the meme, Benny is very soft and open, and never bully's anyone. "Not to sound like i'm bragging (because i'm not) I'm probably one of the nicest people you''ll meet on here" ~Benny. Retro Benny is notorious for his obsession with the 1950s. Due to this, he designed his profile around the Atomic aesthetic. He regularly posts vintage ads, videos, and music of the mid 20th Century. Benny also enjoys using old slang and sayings of the 40s and 50s. He is also a car fan, and loves to discuss them. His Favorite car is the 1957 Chevrolet Bel Air closely followed by the 1957 Plymouth Belvedere. Relationship With Himiko Benny's relationship with Himiko started as any other, as a strong friendship. Eventually, Himiko asked Howard_Handupme to draw Her and Benny on a date. Soon after, they got married. The Users invited to the wedding were: * Himiko * ��Benny�� * Sonic�� * Mei_Hatsume * Jim_Pickens * UncleHooH * Frank_Sinatra * Red_Riot * Derek * OverlordJake * Mr.MooCow * SEEDS * Howard_Handumpme Taglists Benny has a total of four Taglists (not including SEEDS) These are the taglists in order they were made: * The Cult of Jim Pickens (Call Me Kevin Taglist) * Scotts Tots (The Office Taglist) * The Bioshock Taglist * The Atomic Taglist (Retro post Taglist) Affiliation With SEEDS Benny is one of the highest ranking officials of SEEDS, an exclusive society of only the best users whose mission is to remove toxicity from the app. Benny is the Head Recruiting Officer, Co-Founder, and Head of Advertising. He is the first official member of SEEDS, and has been active in its community ever since his joining. It was in fact Benny's idea for SEEDS' Anti toxicity mission. Benny is one of the rare few who knows the official Password to SEEDS. Picto Projects Benny has started many projects to try and improve Pictophile. For one, he started the initiative to revamp the Pictophile Wiki. Benny also is co owner of The SEEDS Empire, a secret society who's mission is to remove toxicity from the community. Cars Benny absolutely loves cars. In fact, they are perhaps some of his favorite things to discuss. he isn't to good with anything after 1960 (he prefers classic cars). However, he is still happy to discuss them with you. His least favorite car is the Toyota Prius. Benny's favorites are the Chevrolet Bel Air and Plymouth Belvedere (both from 1957). Benny's Extra Long Bio As petty as it is to list, benny has one of (if not the) longest bios on pictophile. He is constantly updating it, adding taglists, adding new infomation, correcting or editing old information, or giving updates on his projects, posts, or taglists. He has had two admins write on his ''Admin Section. ''